Ga-Koro
Ga-Koro was the floating village of Water on Mata Nui. Located on the coast of Naho Bay, it was home to Ga-Matoran, their leader, Turaga Nokama and their protector, Toa Gali. History The location of Ga-Koro was discovered by Toa Nokama when the Toa Metru first arrived on the island of Mata Nui in the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm, with only the small handful of Matoran that they had been able to rescue from Metru Nui. When the Toa Metru later brought the rest of the Matoran to the island via Airship and sacrificed their power to revive them, the now-Turaga Nokama led the Ga-Matoran to the beach of Naho Bay. On its waters, they built the village of Ga-Koro using large durable plants and pieces salvaged from the airships. Eventually, the Ga-Matoran built boats to trade with other villages, and profited both from fishing and boat-building. The Dark Time For the first year, the Ga-Matoran lived in peace and prosperity, but after the period expired, Makuta Teridax attacked Mata Nui using infected Rahi, and the Ga-Matoran and Nokama fought to defend the village for almost a thousand years. Hope came in the form of the Toa Mata's arrival, but soon after the village was attacked by a Tarakava and heavily damaged; the villagers of Ga-Koro barricaded themselves in a large hut, but the Tarakava destroyed the pump keeping it afloat, and the Ga-Koronans were trapped underwater in the hut. Fortunately, one Ga-Matoran, Maku, happened to have been spying on Huki in Po-Koro at the time, and thus escaped being attacked. After seeing what happened to her village, she frantically enlisted the help of an amnesiac Takua to free her people while she went to find Gali, Toa of Water. Takua eventually succeeded in fixing the pump, but just as the hut resurfaced and the Ga-Matoran escaped, the Tarakava returned to strike again; in the nick of time, however, Gali arrived, and defended her people from the Rahi; after a grueling battle, the Water Toa managed to defeat the Tarakava by removing its infected mask. After the ordeal, peace of a sort returned to Ga-Koro, and the Ga-Matoran began to rebuild their damaged village. Shortly after the Toa traveled to Kini-Nui, Ga-Koro came under siege again by huge numbers of Rahi. Fortunately, the village had been fortified in advance, and the Matoran managed to hold off the attacks. The Bohrok War Ga-Koro came under attack again toward the end of the Bohrok's first attempt to cleanse Mata Nui. A swarm of Pahrak gathered outside the gates, and the village prepared to fight with the aid of Takua, Jala and a number of Nuparu's newly-invented Boxor. The Po-Matoran fled to the village of water from the Tahnok attacks on Po-Koro, and ended up aiding in the defense as well. The Pahrak damaged much of the village, and the Boxors proved useless against the Bohrok when they were knocked off their platforms and sank to the bottom of the sea. The Onu-Matoran driving them were saved from drowning by the Ga-Matoran, but the villagers were eventually cornered by the Bohrok. Fortunately, before the Matoran and two Turaga could be killed by the Pahrak, the creatures were stopped by the Toa's defeat of the Bahrag. The village was then rebuilt and expanded with the aid of the Krana-less Bohrok. A short time afterward, a Bohrok-Kal attacked the village and stole Gali's Nuva Symbol which was kept there. Eventually the Toa Nuva stopped the Bohrok-Kal and returned the Nuva Symbol to Ga-Koro. After the Matoran were rebuilt at Kini-Nui, Ga-Koro was closed off from the mainland for a month while the Turaga met at Kini-Nui. Soon afterward, the village hosted the Ga-Koro/Onu-Koro Kolhii match, with Ga-Koro's winning. The village was abandoned after the rediscovery of Metru Nui, and later destroyed when the Bohrok were awakened a second time by the Toa Nuva. Resources *Cowrie Shell *Harakeke Plant *Seaweed *Bamboo *Ruki Fish Former Residents *Turaga Nokama *Toa Mata Gali *Kotu *Hahli *Macku *Shasa *Pelagia *Nireta *Nixie *Amaya *Kai *Kailani *Marka *Okoth *Vhisola Inhabitant Gallery Amaya.jpg|Matoran Amaya Hahli Tohunga.jpg|Hahli before the rebuild Kai.jpg|Kai Kotu Tohunga.jpg|Kotu before the rebuild Maku Tohunga.jpg|Maku before the rebuild Marka.jpg|Marka Turaga Nokama.jpg Nireta.jpg|Nireta Nixie2.jpg|Nixie before the rebuild Pelagia.jpg|Pelagia Shasa.jpg|Shasa Kailani.jpg|Kialani Residences *Hahli's Hut *Macku's Hut *Marka's Shipyard *Ga-Koro Kolhii Field *Nokama's Hut *Ga-Koro Waterfall *Kai's Hut *Okoth's Hut *Nixie's Hut *Amaya's Hut *Ga-Koro Bridge *Underwater Hut *Ga-Suva *Onepu and Taipu's Camp *East Garden *Shasa's Hut *Marka's Hut *Kailani's Hut Category:Ga-Wahi Category:Mata Nui Category:Matoran Universe Category:Water Category:Matoran Settlements Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003